La première rentrée
by MacHellia
Summary: Shota Aizawa n'avait jamais imaginé devenir professeur, la vie réserve de drôles de surprises...


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Enfin" lors de la nuit du 02/02/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**La première rentrée**

Shota Aizawa ne ressemblait pas aux héros ordinaires, il préférait agir dans l'ombre, seul. Il fuyait les caméras ainsi que les journalistes. Il avait une sainte horreur des médias toujours à la recherche de sensationnel.

Ambivalent, il aimait sa liberté d'action, sa tranquillité autant que l'adrénaline qui constituait le cœur de son métier. Bien que son pouvoir, en fait un héros redoutable et redouté, après quelques années en agence et une réputation bien méritée, Shota aspirait à de nouveaux défis. Alors qu'il envisageait seulement de changer d'agence, le directeur du Yuei lui proposa à sa grande surprise un poste dans son établissement.

Il n'avait jamais pensé être professeur, il n'était pas d'un naturel très chaleureux alors devenir professeur lui paraissait insolite. Le directeur lui laissa un délai pour prendre sa décision. Il lui proposa d'essayer d'enseigner une année dans son établissement, afin de s'assurer de sa vocation.

Shota finit par accepter, et déménagea pour Yuei. Pour cette première année , il ne serait pas professeur principal et travaillerait avec le vétéran des professeurs qui s'apprêtait à prendre sa retraite. D'ailleurs l'homme en question avait été son professeur lorsqu'il avait été élève dans l'établissement. Shota fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il l'avait désigné pour lui succéder. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de l'enseignant que ce soit à l'époque du lycée ou à présent. Après cette première année, qui mit la patience du jeune professeur à l'épreuve, il lui succéda à la tête d'une classe de seconde.

Cette année, il serait donc le responsable de la classe des secondes B. La sélection avait déjà été faite. Shota prit connaissance des dossiers de ses futurs proies (non élèves). Il était bien plus anxieux qu'il ne l'imaginait. Toutefois, il ne laissa rien paraître et examina avec minutie les rapports sur ces futurs cobayes (pardon élèves). Il avait beau les lire et relire, quelque chose clochait. Malgré ces incertitudes, il prépara le programme du premier semestre avec une abnégation rare. Être professeur était bien plus fatiguant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et encore il n'avait pas encore rencontré ses victimes (pardon élèves).

Le jour de la rentrée, un réveil matinal mit fin à une courte nuit. Ses jeunes cibles(non élèves) l'attendaient dans sa classe. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, il prit quelques secondes pour prendre de profondes inspirations puis ouvrit plus violemment que voulu la fameuse porte.

La lumière était plus forte que prévue, elle lui piqua les yeux. C'était mauvais signe.

Enfin, il était face à eux, tant d'efforts, tant de nuits blanches, tant de nœuds aux cerveaux en vue de ce moment. Shota implacable et silencieux lança un large regard semi circulaire sur sa classe.

Un ramassis d'idiots, de naïfs, d'arrogants, de casses pieds.

La professeur principal se présenta d'une voix des plus monotones, il pouvait lire en eux la déception qu'il suscitait. Il eut un sourire amer, après tout ses élèves (oui élèves) aussi étaient décevants. Il avait comme mission de faire de cette bande de gamins la nouvelle génération de super héros. Un simple regard sur sa classe confirma les doutes nés à la lecture de leur dossiers.

Ces gamins s'engageaient sur une voix mortelle. Combien de ces enfants allaient fêter leur 30 ans ?

Sa décision était prise, sa résolution inébranlable :

Il allait leur briser le cœur, briser leur rêves pour leur sauver la vie. Dés demain, sa classe serait vidée de plus de moitié. Shota sourit à cette pensée, il aura moins de copies à corriger.


End file.
